(VKook) My Sweet Little Bro
by Bang Young Ran
Summary: Apa jadinya bila di kehidupan Jung Kook tidak ada seorang namja bernama V? Mungkin dia sudah mati karena kesepian. Tapi untunglah namja itu—V—selalu ada di sisinya. Sebagai sepupu, maupun... kekasih. VKook BTS Fic


**FF BTS/YAOI/TAEJUNG/ ONE SHOOT**

 **Title: My Sweet Little Bro**

 **Author: Bang Young Ran**

 **Rating: M *smirk*#plak**

 **Genre: Yaoi/Fluff/Romance/Incest(?)/AU**

 **Length: One Shoot *bukan one shot, ya!***

 **Main Cast:**

 **Jeon Jung Kook**

 **Kim Tae Hyung aka V *author rasa, dia ni Baekki yang tertukar#plakk***

 **Support Cast:**

 **Nggak ada, dunia hanya milik mereka berdua~~~~ 3**

 **Disclaimer: TaeJung is Big Hit Entertainment Boy Group and their parents, and it's Youngranie fic~ muaaaachhh...*kechupbasah***

 **Warning: TYPO! OOC! YAOI/BoysxBoys! NC! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING! NO SIDERS!**

 **Summary:** Apa jadinya bila di kehidupan Jung Kook tidak ada seorang namja bernama V? Mungkin dia sdah mati karena kesepian. Tapi untunglah namja itu—V—selalu ada di sisinya. Sebagai sepupu, maupun... kekasih...

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, JUST LEAVE IT, OK!?

.

.

~~( ^3)(.o )~~

.

.

TANPA BANYAK BACOT, LANGSUNG AJA CHECK IT OUT

HAPPY READIIIIIINNNNGGGGG... ^3^

.

.

.

 **My Sweet Little Bro**

"Tae Hyung~"

Tae Hyung, namja tampan yang biasa dipanggil V tersebut menoleh ke arah pintu. Di sana, berdiri sesosok makhluk manis berambut sehitam malam. "Jungie~ masuklah. Kau baru pulang sekolah?" sambutnya riang.

Namja manis bernama lengkap Jeon Jung Kook itu mendekat. Kedua tangannya semakin menggenggam erat kedua tali tas punggung di bahunya. "Hyung, kau jahat~ kenapa tidak menjemputku tadi?!"

"Mianhe, Jungie-ah. Hyung ingin sekali menjemputmu tapi... ternyata pekerjaan hyung tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Kau sudah makan siang?"

Jung Kook cemberut karena V malah mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Sudah. Aku ke kamar dulu!" katanya ketus dan langsung melangkah—menghentak-hentakkan kaki tentunya—keluar dari ruang kerja V.

Sementara V yang ditinggalkan hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala maklum. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Dia harus memahami sikap Jung Kook yang kelewat manja. Terkhusus padanya, karena memang, hanya V lah satu-satunya sanak saudara Jung Kook yang tertinggal. Bocah itu ditinggal pergi dalam sebuah peristiwa kecelakaan tragis oleh satu keluarga besar mereka. Dan bukan hanya Jung Kook yang satu-satunya sebatang kara di dunia ini, tetapi V juga. Mereka adalah saudara sepupu. Dan... hubungan mereka sebenarnya 'lebih' dari sekedar saudara sepupu.

##########^0^##########

"Jungie~ ayo makan malam. Hyung sudah membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu. Keluarlah, ne?"

Disinilah V sekarang, kalau Jung Kook sedang merajuk, dia pasti menjadi pihak yang memohon di depan pintu kamar namja manis itu.

Hening. Tidak ada sahutan dari balik pintu bercat biru di depannya. Sudah lima-belas-menit lebih V berdiri di sana. Dan jujur saja, ia sangat lelah. Bagaimana tidak? Sendirian mengurus perusahaan besar yang ditinggalkan keluarga mereka, membuatnya tidak memiliki waktu barang sedikitpun untuk beristirahat. Dan memang, V jarang sekali menghabiskan waktu bersama Jung Kook. Dia merasa bersalah dalam hal itu.

Hampir saja V melangkah pergi saat pintu biru di depannya akhirnya terbuka. V tersenyum senang, namun langsung musnah saat dilihatnya Jung Kook keluar dengan kepala tertunduk dalam. Lebih parahnya lagi, bahu mungil itu tampak bergetar. Oh, tidak, Jung Kook menangis?!

"J-Jungie-ah, kau menagis?!"

Jung Kook mengangkat kepalanya. Wajah manis itu sudah banjir oleh air mata. "H-Hyung~ hiks, a-aku... hiks... rindu appa, hiks... aku rindu eomma... hiks, a-aku juga sangat merindukan Nana Noona... hiks, bagaimana ini, Hyung..? Ke-kenapa rasanya sepi sekali? Hiks, aku rindu halmeoni... hiks... a-aku – "

Grep~

V memotong semua kata-kata Jung Kook dengan sebuah pelukan erat. Dia tidak tahan. Jujur saja, dia juga merindukan kedua orang tuanya. "Sst... kumohon berhenti, Baby. Ada aku di sini. Jangan berbicara seperti itu, ne? Kau membuatku juga ingin menangis." V mengusap kepala Jung Kook lembut. Berusaha menenangkan namjachingunya walau ia sendiri tidak yakin dengan 'ketenangan' dirinya.

Masih dengan bahu gemetar dan air mata yang menganak sungai, Jung Kook melepaskan pelukan mereka. Mata besarnya menatap V sendu. "M-mianhe, Hyung... hiks, aku ti-tidak bermaksud membuatmu – hiks... sedih... ta-tapi..."

Kedua tangan V meraih wajah manis Jung Kook. Namja tampan itu mengusap dan menghapus air mata namjachingunya. "Sst~ ne, ne, aku mengerti. Aku juga minta maaf. Maafkan aku yang terlalu sibuk dengan urusan perusahaan hingga mengabaikanmu. Maafkan aku karena telah membuat si manis ini merasa kesepian."

Kata-kata V membuat Jung Kook terkikik di tengah tangisnya. Si manis, eoh?

V tersenyum karena berhasil menghibur Jung Kook. Namja tampan itu kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya. Jung Kook yang melihat wajah V mendekat, mendadak blushing, ia tahu apa yang akan V lakukan.

Suasana saat ini begitu berharga. Jung Kook merasa lega karena ada V yang menemaninya, disisinya saat tidak ada lagi tempat untuk bersandar. Maka dari itu, Jung Kook menutup kedua matanya ketika bibir V yang lembut dan lumayan tebal meraih bibirnya. Ciuman yang begitu lembut seperti biasanya. Namun seperti saat-saat sebelumnya ketika bibir mereka bertemu, tidak akan ada yang namanya sekedar berciuman, mereka pasti akan melakukan hal lebih. Terbukti sekarang lidah V telah memasuki gua hangat Jung Kook. Namja itu membelai dan menghisap lidah si manis dengan kuat di dalam mulutnya.

Jung Kook hanya pasrah melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggang V saat namja itu mengangkat tubuhnya dan membawa mereka memasuki kamar. Kamar Jung Kook, tentunya. Dan tampaknya, Jung Kook akan kesusahan berjalan lagi saat di sekolah nanti.

~~~~~~~~~\\(=^3^=)(=0w0=)/~~~~~~~~

Burung-burung berkicau merdu menyambut sinar mentari. Pagi yang sangat menyenangkan menjelang akhir musim semi. Hangatnya sinar mentari mengenai wajah sesosok namja manis yang tampaknya begitu nyaman bergelung dalam selimut putihnya. Sosok manis itu, Jung Kook, terbangun. Ia menghalangi sinar mentari yang tepat mengenai matanya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Eunghh~" erangnya lirih. Kegiatan semalam membuat seluruh tubuhnya sakit. Bukan hanya itu yang membuat mengerang, tapi... sesuatu terasa mengganjal di bawah sana. Sesuatu yang padat, panas, dan besar. Oh, tampaknya V lagi-lagi tidak mengeluarkan kesejatiannya dari tubuh Jung Kook.

'Rasanya menyenangkan, Baby! Hangat~' Itulah yang selalu V katakan tiap kali Jung Kook mengeluhkan hal 'ini' padanya.

"Eunghh... Tae Hyung~?" panggil Jung Kook lirih. Demi Tuhan, tubuhnya benar-benar mati rasa! Sebenarnya berapa ronde mereka bermain semalam?! Jung Kook berhenti menghitung saat mereka memasuki ronde ke-enam. Oh, apakah mereka mencapai sepuluh ronde?! Omo~

"Baby? Kau sudah bangun,eoh?!"

Oh, ternyata V sudah bangun. Dan tampaknya dari tadi, karena suaranya terdengar baik-baik saja, tidak serak sama sekali.

"Hyung~ aku mau mandi... eungh~ tubuhku sakit, Hyung. Bagaimana ini? Aku harus pergi sekolah~" rengek Jung Kook. Dia sebenarnya ingin menatap V, namun sayang, rasa nyeri dan milik V pada tubuhnya membuat dirnya tidak berdaya.

Terdengar kekehan dari V. Namja tampan itu kemudian mengecup lama tengkuk namjachingunya. Kecupan manis, intens, dan penuh perasaan hingga membuat perut Jung Kook tergelitik. Dan tampaknya bukan hanya Jung Kook yang merasa tergelitik, V juga. Namja tampan itu bahkan menunjukkan reaksi yang mengejutkan dengan menegangnya kesejatiannya di dalam tubuh Jung Kook.

"Hyung! Jangan bilang kalau kau ereksi lagi!?" Jung Kook memekik syok. V tidak menjawab, namun dirasakannya namja tampan itu mencium bahunya sembari terkikik riang.

"Menurutmu?"

Dan dengan satu kata itu, V menarik pinggang Jung Kook untuk menungging. Tentu saja namja manis di bawahnya memekik kaget dan meronta. Dan sungguh disayangkan, posisi beserta milik V yang menegang hebat, membuat titik terdalamnya tersundul tanpa halangan. Alhasil, Jung Kook mendesah.

"Ahhh... Hyunghhhh..."

V mengeratkan pegangannya di kedua pinggang ramping Jung Kook. Dengan liar dikecupinya bahu putih yang sebenarnya sudah dipenuhi tanda merah itu. Ia begitu suka rasa lembut dari kulit Jung Kook ketika bersentuhan dengan bibirnya. V tidak akan berhenti mengecup, memberikan _butterfly kiss_ tiap kali mereka berbagi kasih. Kasih sayang dan cinta disimbolkan sebagai kecupan beserta ciuman bagi V.

"Ahh... eunghhh... Tae Hyunghhhh~" Jung Kook mendesah lirih karena namjachingunya mulai bergerak. Meskipun pelan dan memabukkan, namun tetap saja gerakan pinggul V membuat tubuh bawahnya nyeri.

"Ssh... rileks, Baby~ ne?"

Tanpa kentara Jung Kook mengangguk. Dengan kuat dicengkramnya sprei putih yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi di bawahnya. Ia memejamkan mata erat ketika V mendorong dirinya masuk lebih dalam. Dan...

"Akhhhhh..." Lagi-lagi Jung Kook melenguh panjang karena kembali, kembali V menemukan titik terdalamnya. Tubuhnya bergetar dilanda badai kenikmatan. Cengkaraman si namja manis pada sprei semakin kuat.

V semakin membungkuk, namja itu mendekap tubuh Jung Kook dari belakang. Ia sengaja mendiamkan miliknya yang saat ini tengah bersentuhan dengan titik terdalam sang namjachingu. Ia suka bagaimana suara itu mendesah dan mengerang nikmat karena ulahnya.

"Anghhhhh... H-Hyunghh... janganhh...begitu... ahhh... bergeraklahhh~" rengek Jung Kook manja. Dia tahu, meskipun apa yang dilakukan V saat ini membuatnya terlena, tapi tetap saja hal itu tidak akan membuat V merasakan kenikmatan yang sama seperti yang dirasakannya. Entah kenapa V selalu mendulukan dirinya. Namja itu seringkali membuat Jung Kook merasa tidak enak.

Tidak ingin diminta dua kali, V menggerakkan pinggulnya. Masih dengan tempo lambat pada awalnya, namun entah disengaja atau tidak, Jung Kook malah mengeratkan cengkramannya pada kesejatian V. Alhasil, tempo yang pada awalnya lambat itu berubah cepat. Bukan hanya itu, Jung Kook juga membuat V gila dengan terus-terusan menggerakkan tubuhnya berlawanan arah dengan gerakan yang V lakukan.

"Ahhh... Babyhhhh..."

"Eunghh... Hyunghhh~ f-fasterhh... deeperhhh, pleaaaaseee..."

V sudah tidak lagi memeluk Jung Kook. Dia menegakkan tubuh dengan kedua tangan meremas beserta memijit kedua sisi tulang pinggul namjachingunya. Tubuh mereka telah banjir keringat. Saling mengejar kepuasan dan melayang karena posisi sempurna beserta gerakan saling berawanan arah.

"AKHHH! TAE HYUUUNNGGGHHH!" Satu teriakan keras menandakan Jung Kook telah tenggelam dalam kenikmatan.

"JUNGIEEEHHHHH!" V juga tidak mampu bertahan lebih lama lagi hingga akhirnya ia mencapai puncak dan menghangatkan tubuh Jung Kook dengan cairan lengket dan panas miliknya.

Sesaat setelah klimaks nafas keduanya memburu. Hampir saja Jung Kook kembali tertidur jika akhirnya ia tidak mengingat sesuatu. Namja manis itu berbalik hingga membuat kesejatian V lepas dari tubuhnya. Ia menatap sang namjachingu horor, lalu melirik jam berbentuk kodok di atas meja nakas.

"HYUNG! AKU TELAT!" Teriak Jung Kook panik.

V membulatkan mata kaget, namun... "HAHAHAHA, Baby... kau lupa, ya? Ini 'kan hari Minggu, Baby~"

Gubrak~

Ckckck, kenapa namja manis ini bisa lupa dengan hari, eoh? Apa karena ada V di sampingnya hingga ia tidak merasakan pergerakan hari? Ah~ bahagia. Bagi Jung Kook, hidup dan tinggal bersama namjachingunya yang tampan, baik hati, dan lembut seperti V adalah suatu kebahagiaan yang tidak bisa ternilai dan ditukar dengan apapun. Biarlah orang-orang memandang hubungan saudara-sepupu-kekasih mereka dengan aneh. Toh, Jung Kook tidak perduli. Bagi Jung Kook, V adalah segalanya. Tempat bersandar. Saudara. Dan kekasih. Namja itu akan menjadi apa dan siapapun yang Jung Kook butuhkan.

"YA! HYUNG! Berhenti menertawaiku!"

 **FIN**

NB: Leave ur comments~~~ ^^ neomu saranghae readers-nim~~~~ 3 O, ya, sorry klo NC-annya kurang HOT.


End file.
